Elastic segmented polyurethane filaments are well known for their resistance to hydrolysis and other desirable properties such as stretch, recovery and power. These properties make the filaments invaluable for swim suits and other end-use applications. The present invention provides the elastic segmented polyurethane in a novel form which lends itself to a broad spectrum of new uses.